Volveré
by Reyra.Elienahi
Summary: Annie no es la misma despues de haber ganado los juegos, tiene miedo y no sabe que es real y que una pesadilla, pero junto a Finnick ella sabe que estara a salvo, sabe que el nunca la dejara aun si el tiene que regresar a la arena. Punto de vista de Annie sobre el Quarter Quell y el que Finnick sea un tributo.


**Hola es una historia que se me ocurrio y cuando la escribi me gusto como quedo espero que a ustedes igual :)**

**Y ya saben los personajes ni la historia son mios si lo fueran cierta persona no hubiera muerto u.u**

* * *

**Volveré **

_-En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino saldrán de entre su existente colección de vencedores-_

Las palabras me llegan lejanas y no sé si se trata de otra pesadilla. Sé que significa todo eso, pero no soy capaz de entenderlo.

Estoy frente al Edificio de Justicia el podio resalta elegantemente arreglado con flores azules, mi color favorito, Saskia Etchart la legendaria representante del Distrito 4 lleva un vestido verde agua y prefiero concentrarme en lo mucho que me gustan los holanes de sus mangas, tengo miedo, siento un escalofrió al ver su sonrisa mientras toma aire para seguir hablando. Una mano toma la mía disimuladamente, de inmediato sé que se trata de Finnick, no necesito verlo para saber que está aquí.

-Las damas primero- su mano empieza a dar vueltas sobre los escasos papeles de la urna.

Cada vez estoy más nerviosa y desesperada, mi cerebro amenaza con estallar, las ideas empiezan a encajar una con otra, el discurso de Saskia me da vueltas. Siento que voy a vomitar cuando me doy cuenta de que yo soy una vencedora, yo podría ser un tributo, mi nombre está en esa urna, me muerdo la mano que tengo libre y no me interesa hacerme sangre.

-Nuestro tributo es… Annie Cresta- escucho un grito horrorizado y tardo en darme cuenta de que ha sido mío y además lo sigo haciendo, mi boca suelta gritos desgarradores de forma involuntaria y siento como si estuviese escupiendo los pulmones.

Me aferro a Finnick, el intenta decirme algo pero me es imposible concentrarme en sus palabras, lo único que puedo pensar es en la arena, en la horrible forma en la que probablemente moriré.

Alguien ya me ha llevado al escenario y yo soy incapaz de moverme, Saskia me obliga a saludar a las cámaras, en su cara puedo ver lastima mezclada con alivio, aunque seguramente estará aliviada, por fin se deshará de la vencedora loca del distrito cuatro.

Siento mi cuerpo romperse, mis piernas, mis brazos y mi torso haciéndose pedazos, no puedo creer esto, no puede ser posible, no quiero morir, busco a Finnick, él es el único que puede salvarme, localizo su rostro, esta pálido nunca le he visto esa expresión siento su miedo mezclarse con el mío. Esto es mentira.

-¿Alguna voluntaria?- la voz de Saskia es indiferente, sé que es la única posibilidad de sobrevivir pero no puedo pensar en quien podría sustituirme. Una mano se levanta y una mujer anciana camina directo al podio, apoyada en su bastón, la reconozco es la mentora de Finnick, es la mujer que me cepilla el cabello todas las mañanas… es Mags.

-¡Oh! Que sorpresa, estoy segura de que podrás ganar- Saskia abraza a mi única amiga y yo no puedo tolerar la presión de perderla.

-Ahora nuestro tributo masculino- todo pasa demasiado deprisa un pedazo de papel desdoblándose, la sonrisa de Saskia, sus labios abriendo se y su nombre- ¡Finnick Odair!-

Escucho a mi corazón hacerse añicos y vuelvo a gritar, intento correr en su dirección pero algo o alguien me detiene, no me lo pueden quitar a él no, antes preferiría morir que vivir sin él.

Nadie se presenta voluntario, yo me entierro la uñas en la cabeza, siento el dolor de mi piel abriéndose pero ni siquiera que me hubiesen cortado las piernas y los brazos se hubieran comparado a lo que estoy sintiendo al ver al hombre que amo convertirse en tributo.

Esto no es real, no puede ser real, es una pesadilla, soy una vencedora, gane los juegos, y Finnick también, somos inmunes, nosotros no vamos a los juegos, los vencedores no van a los juegos… ganamos ¡Ganamos! Somos libres… y esto es un sueño. Abro los ojos.

-Nada ha sido real- me digo a mi misma.

Estoy en la playa, siento la arena bajo mis pies descalzos, el sol resplandece y me calienta la piel, la brisa marina agita mi largo cabello y me besa la cara. Estoy en la playa. Finnick también esta aquí, estamos juntos y a salvo. Nada nos pasara.

-Finnick- digo débilmente, esta frente a mí, sonriéndome, su cara resplandece y no sé qué he hecho para tenerlo, me aferro a él y puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón palpitando contra mi pecho, eso me tranquiliza, el me abraza y me acaricia el cabello como hace siempre que tengo miedo.

Me pongo de puntillas y veo sus ojos verde mar, me sumerjo en ellos, en el color de mi hogar, siempre que este con él seré feliz. Lo beso porque lo necesito, porque mi cuerpo y mi alma me lo piden, el intenta decir algo bajo mis labios pero yo no lo dejo, no quiero oír nada, solo quiero sentir sus labios y cálido aliento en mi boca, algo crece dentro de mí y no entiendo cómo se puede amar a alguien tan intensamente, y yo solo quisiera fundirme con él para no separarnos nunca.

Abro los ojos y todo me parece desconocido, las paredes beige, el sofá de terciopelo blanco… es el Edificio de Justicia, el lugar donde vi a mi madre por última vez, antes de que muriera de dolor al verme ir a Los Juegos del Hambre, no estoy en la playa, lo he soñado, lo que significa que la cosecha fue real y Finnick se está despidiendo de mí. Empiezo a llorar y el me abraza rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos, los mismos que siempre me han protegido y ahora se van.

-Volveré Annie, es una promesa- el tono que usa es el mismo de aquella vez, hace tanto tiempo, en mi última noche antes de que tuviera que ir a la arena a luchar contra veintitrés tributos, yo no creía tener esperanza pensaba que moriría pero Finnick era mi mentor y aquella vez se acercó a mí y dijo _te sacare con vida, es una promesa_, y yo le creí igual que lo hago ahora, él volverá.

-Te amo Finnick- mis ojos buscan los suyos, me doy cuenta de que tiene miedo y sé que no es por él, es por mí, se preocupa por mí- Te esperare- añado, y una leve sonrisa de dibuja en su rostro.

-Te amo Annie- yo también sonrió.

Una puerta se abre y una agente de la paz nos dice que se terminó el tiempo, me obliga a salir pero no quiero hacerlo porque eso significaría separarme de Finnick y empiezo a creer que no poder soportarlo, ni siquiera me importa estar lastimándolo cuando entierro mis uñas en los mismo brazos que hace un momento me abrazaban dulcemente, llega otro agente de la paz y por fin consiguen hacer que lo suelte, estoy chillando y pateando.

-¡No le hagan daño!- grita Finnick que también es sujetado por agentes de la paz, le veo por última vez, sus ojos ensombrecidos por el temor, su boca pronunciando un volveré y la puerta se cierra delante de mí.

Cuando despierto me siento confundida, la garganta me arde y en la cabeza siento una especie de burbuja que crece y amenaza con hacer explotar mi cráneo, olvido esa idea cuando imagino los restos de mi cerebro esparcidos por doquier, me pongo de pie, estoy en casa de Finnick, hace tiempo que vivimos juntos aunque nadie lo sabe, él dice que sería peligroso para mí que se enterara alguien y yo hago todo por disimular que estoy aquí, aunque él dice que nunca nadie se daría cuenta porque soy sigilosa como los peces. Decido que no quiero estar sola así que lo llamo pero él no responde, lo busco en todas las habitaciones pero no está, voy a la cocina y tampoco hay rastro de él, empiezo a entrar en pánico, no hay nada ni un nota.

Busco azucarillos en la alacena, Finnick suele dármelos cuando me pongo ansiosa, no encuentro nada, imagino que seguramente abra ido por mas, esta mañana tenia tanto miedo que me dio todos los que quedaban, como era la cosecha arrase con todos…

Algo hace combustión dentro de mí, corro al baño y me veo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, es el vestido blanco que Saskia me trajo hace unos meses para el Quarter Quell. Una súbita colección de imágenes empieza a bombardearme.

El Quarter Quell, la cosecha, mi nombre elegido como tributo, Mags presentándose voluntaria en mi lugar, Finnick… Finnick despidiéndose.

Se ha ido Finnick ha vuelto a la arena, me ha dejado sola.

-¡No, no, no!- empiezo a golpearme la cabeza contra la pared, esto tiene que ser mentira, los vencedores somos inmunes, nosotros ya no vamos a los juegos, ya ganamos…

_Esto no es real, es una pesadilla…_

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya se que creo que en el Quarter Quell, no dejaron que hubiera despedidas pero asi me imagino que pudo haber sido entre Finnick y Annie, y tambien se que cuando alguien esta nervioso no le debes dar dulces porque se aceleran mas pero supongamos que a Annie la tranquiliza jajaja**

**Un beso :)**


End file.
